Dans le sang et le métal
by Kitsune-the-fox
Summary: Jesse n'est pas morte dans l'explosion du secteur 7. Elle retourne au service d'Avalanche, bien des années après le combat contre Sephiroth, où elle est entraînée à nouveau dans des aventures où tout ce qui était acquis ne l'est plus…
1. Prologue

**Titre :**** Dans le sang et le métal**

**Auteur :**** Kitsune-the-fox**

**Rating :**** M, pour langage cru, caractère sombre et violent **

**Pairing :**** Jesse/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa**

**Disclaimers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à SquareEnix ! **

**Note : ****C'est plusieurs années après le jeu, je ne tiens pas compte du film et DOC, et Aerith n'est pas morte. J'aimerais avertir aussi que c'est pour un public averti, il y a quand même beaucoup langage cru, du sang, de la violence et même du sexe, donc... C'est à votre discrétion. **

**Note 2 : La fiction a été réécrite selon un vieux scénario que l'on avait fait moi et une copine plus jeune. **

******Enjoy ! **

* * *

** - Prologue - ****  
**

La plaque du secteur 7 allait s'effondrer. C'était inévitable. Et elle allait mourir ici, sur les rampes du pilier. Les balles l'avaient touchée au flanc, le sang continuait de couler. Déjà, le froid de la mort l'enveloppait. Au-dessus d'elle, les coups de feu en rafales du bras mécanique de Barret semblaient plus flous. Le son s'altérait.

- Jesse ?

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Tifa s'accroupir près d'elle, et Cloud monter la garde près de la jeune femme.

- Ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

- Tifa… murmura Jesse, déjà comateuse.

- Ça ira, tu verras, Jesse, nous vous sauverons tous, grogna Cloud au regardant frénétiquement le sommet du pilier.

La jeune fille secoua mollement la tête.

- Non, tu ne pourras pas nous sauver. Biggs et Wedge sont déjà morts… Le pilier va s'effondrer. Sauve Barret et les gens du secteur 7… et ta vie…

- Jesse, ne dis pas de sottises… protesta Tifa, les larmes aux yeux.

- Comme tu veux, Jesse. Viens Tifa.

- Cloud !

Le jeune homme la prit par le bras et la tira.

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. Accepte au moins ses dernières volontés…

La jeune femme hoqueta, puis hocha la tête et grimpa les escaliers. Cloud s'apprêta à faire de même lorsque Jesse l'appela faiblement. Il s'arrêta et la contempla.

- Merci… Je suis contente de vous avoir vu une dernière fois…

Il hocha la tête et monta les marches de métal. Un sourire affleura lentement aux lèvres de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle suivait leur progression par le son du métal qui tintait à chacun de leurs pas. Elle mourrait peut-être dans l'effondrement de la plaque, mais elle avait pu dire adieu à ses amis avant de sombrer dans néant absolu. Le chef serait sauvé, et peut-être la majorité des gens du secteur 7. Elle ne croyait pas qu'ils réussiraient à déjouer la bombe que ces Turks avaient posée. Elle n'était pas sotte. À part elle, personne ne pourrait rivaliser en technologie avec les chiens de la compagnie Shinra, elle en était consciente. Et le plus important, dans toute cette mise en scène grotesque, c'est qu'elle mourrait en être libre, sans le joug de cette foutue compagnie qui leur pourrissait tant la vie et qui détruisait leur planète. Jesse ferma les yeux, souriant toujours, lorsque la bombe éclata et que les premiers morceaux de la plaque tombaient. Mourir n'était pas si douloureux que ces satanés religieux l'annonçaient… C'était plutôt comme une délivrance…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

**- Chapitre 1 - **

**_Rencontre_  
**

Une sombre silhouette traversa la grande place de Kalm. Il pleuvait à verse, si bien que sa large cape noire était toute trempée. Mais qui s'en soucierait ? Personne ne pointerait son nez dehors par un tel temps de chien. Seuls les inconscients sortiraient, et encore, la pneumonie qui guettait n'était guère enviable. La jeune femme pesta contre la pluie et s'abrita un moment sous le pont qui recelait les échoppes de Kalm. Elle repoussa la capuche de sa cape tandis qu'elle descendait les marches sous le pont pour se rendre au petit bar. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, une odeur de bière et de fumée de cigare lui agressa les narines. La jeune femme plissa le nez, mais entra tout de même.

La petite pièce enfumée du bar comportait un comptoir où l'on servait les boissons aux rares clients qui sortaient quand même par un temps pareil. La salle comportait aussi quelques tables, désertes, et des banquettes dans le fond. Une autre porte, l'autre côté du comptoir, était fermée. La jeune femme ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, mais recherchait plutôt une personne accoudé au comptoir. L'apercevant, elle s'approcha, ses chaussures mouillées émettant un bruit de succion à chaque pas. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda une boisson.

- Sale temps, n'est-ce pas ? commença son voisin.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu as du nouveau ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, et elle lui poussa un sac en tissu sur la surface carrelée.

- C'est un nouveau prototype. Compte à rebours jusqu'à douze heures, puissance de déflagration XD005F, modèle trois.

- C'est puissant ?

- Assez pour faire sauter une mine entière en moins de temps pour dire le mot «explosion».

- C'est parfait. Combien ?

- Trois mille.

- Mes patrons trouveraient ça excessif.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard froid.

- Tes patrons se mettront leurs pensées où je pense. S'ils trouvent ça excessif, ils peuvent aller se faire voir et j'irai trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Des tas de compétiteurs rêveraient de posséder de tels explosifs.

L'homme soupira puis acquiesça.

- Ça va.

Il sortit une enveloppe, regarda à l'intérieur pour compter l'argent puis lui remit.

- Je te recontacterai.

- C'est ça.

L'homme se leva, paya son verre et quitta le bar. La jeune femme resta encore un moment, méditant et sirotant son verre. Un nouvel arrivant s'installa au tabouret que son acheteur venait de quitter.

- Bonne soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois avoir entendu dire que tu vends des explosifs ? dit-il.

Elle finit son verre, posa un billet de cinq sur le comptoir et se leva.

- Désolée, déjà vendu.

La jeune femme rabattit son capuchon et sortit du bar. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours aussi drue qu'à son arrivée. Frustrée par ce contretemps qui ne lui permettait pas de reprendre la route, elle se résolut à atteindre l'auberge de Kalm pour prendre une chambre pour la nuit.

- Hé ! cria une voix.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. L'homme qui l'avait abordé au bar la suivait. Elle s'arrêta pour se retourner.

- Écoute, je n'ai rien à vendre, alors casse-toi.

Il sourit. Elle ne pouvait voir de son visage que ses yeux et sa bouche. Le reste était caché par une capuche. Il rabattit celle-ci malgré la pluie, dévoilant des cheveux blonds coiffés en piquet dans une manière assez excentrique. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme la glace. Saisie, elle observa l'homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant Cloud Strife, membre de l'Avalanche et sauveur de l'humanité. Dissimulant son trouble, elle lui jeta un regard chargé de mépris.

- Si tu voulais te déguiser en Cloud Strife pour Halloween, c'est bien réussi. Maintenant, cesse de me harceler, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle tourna les talons et d'un pas rapide, poursuivit son chemin vers l'auberge. Le bruit de pas clapotant sur les pavés lui annonça que Strife la suivait. L'ignorant, elle entra dans l'auberge et demanda une chambre à la réception. On lui donna une clé et elle s'en fut vers les escaliers, toujours avec Strife sur les talons. Finalement arrivée devant sa chambre, la jeune femme, exaspérée, se tourna vers Cloud.

- Mais que veux-tu, à la fin ? Tu n'as pas assez de filles ? explosa-t-elle.

Strife éclata de rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce sont tes mystérieux talents qui m'intéressent. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule autre fille qui fabriquait de tels explosifs. Elle s'appelait Jesse.

- Et puis quoi encore ? grommela la jeune femme. Tu vas me demander si je la connaissais ? Tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil, Strife.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, je me doute que tu ne la connaissais pas, elle est morte dans l'effondrement de la plaque du secteur 7.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse. Puis, avec un haussement d'épaule, enfonça sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte.

- Non que ça ne me désole pas, mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tes histoires… dit-elle.

Cloud esquissa un sourire en coin.

- Et si je te disais que tu ressembles étrangement à Jesse ?

La jeune femme l'observa un moment.

- Je te dirais que tu as des hallucinations de me confondre avec une fille décédée.

Cloud éclata de rire.

- Tu as un joli sens de la répartie.

Grognant, la jeune femme tourna le dos à l'homme et ouvrit sa porte de chambre, mais lorsqu'elle voulut lui fermer au visage, il la bloqua avec son pied.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas terminé avec toi.

- Non, mais vraiment, tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que de harceler de pauvres filles ? ragea son interlocutrice.

- Pauvre fille ? releva Cloud avec un sourire narquois. Dis-moi, tu n'es pas sans défense, non ? Vendre des explosifs doit être un commerce assez dangereux…

- J'en ai assez de t'entendre. Que veux-tu, qu'on en finisse !

- Enfin ! Elle craque ! s'exclama Strife.

Elle le fit entrer dans la chambre. Cloud s'installa sur le lit, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Il la fixa un moment, tandis que la jeune femme se débarrassait de son manteau.

- Tu n'es pas une pauvre fille et encore celle que tu prétends être. Ai-je raison ?

Regard furieux.

- Du diable les hommes trop observateurs ! Surtout toi, Strife. Non, je ne suis pas sans défense, j'ai un poignard sur moi et je sais m'en servir. Et non, je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suppose, grommela-t-elle.

Le sourire de Cloud s'étira.

- Donc, Jesse, tu n'es pas morte dans l'effondrement de la plaque.

Sifflement. Le poignard s'était fiché à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Cloud, qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire, bien qu'il se soit fait plus grave et moins moqueur.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur toi, Cloud ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Le hasard, Jesse.

Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du coin de la chambre avec un soupir et portant une main à son cou, elle en sortit une chaîne à laquelle pendait une matéria verte.

- La hasard a probablement la plus grande part dans cette histoire, dit-elle en roulant entre ses doigts la sphère. Après tout, l'explosion du pilier avait été faite par des pros… Personne n'aurait pu survivre à ça.

Elle leva ses yeux bruns sans expression vers Cloud avec un soupir.

- Je suis sûre pourtant que tu n'es pas venu seul à Kalm, je me trompe.

Son compagnon jeta un regard vide à la porte de la chambre.

- Non, en effet. Tifa est quelque part dans le village, jouant les effarouchées pour détourner l'attention sur notre mission. Elle devrait revenir bientôt.

Sur ces mots, il se leva. Il posa la main sur la poignée, hésita, puis jeta un regard redevenu moqueur à Jesse.

- Dans une heure, tu devras tout nous dire. Une heure, Jesse, rien de plus.

Et il sortit, tandis que les yeux perdus dans le vague, la jeune femme roulait toujours la matéria entre ses doigts.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Vérité

**Réponses aux reviews : **

J'avais envie de faire Cloud un peu plus caractériel, je trouvais que dans le jeu, il lâchait trop vite sur des questions assez importantes. Comme Aeris, par exemple. Il lui court après, mais en fin de compte, il la laisse mourir sans un mot...Pour l'univers sombre, nous sommes tombées complètement dedans.

Merci aussi à Lys pour son commentaire, cela m'a fait plaisir !

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 2 - **

**_Vérité_  
**

Une douche chaude. Et pourtant, son regard accrocha le miroir de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine. Drapée dans sa serviette, Jesse observa son reflet dans la glace. Elle n'avait plus l'allure de cette jeune adolescente délurée qui faisait autrefois mumuse avec les explosifs pour le compte d'Avalanche. Elle se rappelait le bandeau qu'elle portait sur le front, les blousons larges et les pantalons une taille trop grande afin de cacher tout ce qui pouvait avoir de formes et de rondeurs sur son corps. Après l'incident, tout avait changé, il fallait croire… Tandis qu'elle se contemplait, la jeune femme fit la comparaison. Ses cheveux autrefois bruns noisette avaient viré à cette couleur si sombre, près de l'acajou. Ses yeux bruns étaient inexpressifs. Ils avaient toujours été ainsi, d'ailleurs, se remémora-t-elle. Depuis l'enfance, ses expressions étaient restées bloquées quelque part entre son cerveau et son visage, l'information dans les nerfs n'étant jamais arrivé à destination. Son visage avait perdu aussi les rondeurs de l'enfance, laissant place à une figure un peu triangulaire, des pommettes hautes et des arcades sourcilières un peu prononcées par ses yeux creusés par la fatigue.

Son examen physique ne se termina pas sur une note joyeuse. Ni même triste. Juste de la résignation. Elle n'était plus cette adolescente de jadis. Non, elle était une étrangère, même pour elle-même. Jesse poussa un soupir puis passa dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Encore là, les vêtements n'étaient plus les mêmes. Blousons et pantalons trop larges aux couleurs criardes avaient laissé place à la veste de cuir ajustée noire, jean serré et débardeur assorti de la même teinte que sa veste. Elle s'habilla, rassembla sa lourde chevelure en une queue de cheval puis accrocha sa matéria autour de son cou gracile. Ceci fait, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit dans l'intention de profiter de ces quelques instants restants, car dans exactement trente-six minutes, la vérité devrait sortir.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les souvenirs affluer. La douleur qui l'assaillait, le bruit flou des coups de feu au-dessus d'elle, l'explosion elle-même et l'odeur de fumée et de soufre qu'elle apportait… Sa main se crispa sur les couvertures. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler ces derniers moments. Elle avait fait une croix sur ces souvenirs et les avait surmontés. Pourquoi fallait-il déterrer le passé une fois de plus ? Pourquoi vouloir toujours revenir en arrière ?

Rouvrant les yeux, elle s'adossa aux oreillers, laissant son regard dériver sur le plafond de bois. Plus que dix-sept minutes. Autant dire presque rien. Dans un profond soupir, elle se leva, enfila ses chaussures et quitta sa chambre pour aller s'accouder à la fenêtre du couloir. Elle préférait regarder la pluie tomber plutôt que de ressasser ces mauvaises réminiscences. La jeune femme suivit le chemin d'une goutte d'eau contre la vitre, traça sa route avec son doigt, absorbée par la molécule.

_Sept minutes…_

Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas dans l'escalier, elle était prête. D'abord, Jesse vit Cloud, son éternel sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, les gouttes de pluie s'accrochant encore à son manteau. Puis, la jeune femme qui le suivait, les cheveux trempés et le visage pâle.

_Tifa._

Combien de fois avait-elle repoussé le moment de la revoir, elle, son amie si chère, lors de sa «résurrection» ? Trop souvent, apparemment. Elle sentit le poids des prunelles noires sur elle, et soutint son regard. Elle vit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

_Évidemment…_

- Allons, on ne pourrait pas se sauver des larmes ? J'ai pas trop envie de te voir chialer… lança Jesse d'un ton sec.

_C'est chiant… Mais autant en venir le plus rapidement aux faits, je ne veux pas m'éterniser là-dessus…_

La jeune femme indiqua sa chambre d'un mouvement de tête. Cloud entraîna Tifa derrière lui dans la pièce et Jesse entra à leur suite. Son regard tomba sur le poignard qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé du mur depuis qu'elle l'avait lancé. Elle le ramasserait plus tard. Il y a avait plus important, pour le moment. La jeune femme s'installa sur son fauteuil. Tifa s'était installée sur le lit, et Cloud, adossé contre le mur, la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

- Alors ? commença-t-il.

Jesse grogna.

- Lorsque le pilier a explosé, je n'étais plus totalement consciente. Je crois que j'ai été projetée hors du secteur sept. J'ai ouvert les yeux dans une église, allongée sur un tapis de fleurs. Plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était l'église du secteur cinq où Aerith et toi, Cloud, vous étiez rencontrés.

- Quelle était l'étendue de tes blessures ? s'enquit Tifa d'une voix faible.

- Majorité de blessure par balles. J'ai été touchée à la cuisse et à l'épaule droite, et une dernière balle s'était logée dans mes côtes. J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne touche pas d'organes internes. De plus, je devais avoir une ou deux côtes cassées par l'impact lors de l'explosion.

- Continue, fit Cloud, inexpressif.

- Finalement, une vieille femme m'a trouvée dans l'église. Ça faisait probablement plusieurs jours que j'y étais, je n'étais plus vraiment consciente. Elle m'a amené avec elle à Gongaga. C'est là qu'ils m'ont soignée.

- Tu étais à Gongaga tout ce temps ? releva Cloud.

La jeune femme lâcha un grognement. Bien sûr qu'elle y était. Et lorsqu'ils étaient passés, elle s'était enfuie. La peur avait prit le dessus. Enfant, Jesse avait passé par bien des épreuves, mais le fait de passer si proche de la mort avait bouleversé l'adolescente qu'elle était alors. Elle ne voulait plus faire des explosifs.

- Oui. Et non. Je suis partie quelques semaines plus tard après ma guérison. C'est-à-dire un mois ou deux plus tard.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté de nous rejoindre ? demanda Tifa.

Jesse soupira.

- Parce que je ne voulais plus de cette vie. J'étais une adolescente. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et c'était assez pour que je comprenne que je devais fuir. J'ai cessé de faire des explosifs, je me suis installée dans le nord, et j'ai fait de ma vie quelque chose de normal. Assez pour que je me sente bien.

- Mais pourtant, ce soir, tu vendais des explosifs, répliqua Cloud.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir.

- Une vie sans détour n'existe pas. Je suis passée dans la mécanique, ou plus exactement dans les systèmes d'injection. Ils n'ont pas pris beaucoup de temps pour remarquer que j'étais un génie de l'électronique et des explosifs.

Elle avait ressorti sa matéria et la fixait.

- À nouveau, je suis partie. Seulement, je savais que je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de cette intelligence. Je me suis remise aux explosifs. Et je vends aux particuliers. Si les gouvernements le savaient, ma tête serait à prix. Encore une fois, je suppose.

- Pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas pour le gouvernement ? Tu aurais des laboratoires et tout ce que tu aurais besoin…

Jesse se couvrit les yeux.

- En effet, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est le gouvernement, à l'origine, qui a détruit le secteur sept. Ce n'est peut-être plus la Shinra qui est aux commandes, mais la rancune est toujours là.

Cloud hocha la tête.

- Alors, pourquoi n'entrerais-tu pas à notre service ? fit Tifa. Tu ne vendras plus à des particuliers qui ne veulent qu'une plus grosse bombe que l'autre. Tu travaillerais pour la paix. De plus, une mécanicienne de plus aiderait grandement au vaisseau.

Bouche bée, Jesse contempla Tifa. Travailler à nouveau pour Avalanche. Faire des explosifs pour aider les gens, travailler dans un vaisseau, avec de l'huile, du métal et de l'électronique. Comme avant. La jeune femme ne savait plus s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais cru dans ses plus rêves les plus fous de se faire offrir de rejoindre l'Avalanche à nouveau. Finalement, elle éclata de rire. Un rire ironique, froid, mais qui avait le mérite d'être clair. Jesse croyait qu'ils se foutaient d'elle. Après un moment, elle fixa ses deux anciens amis.

- Venant de Cloud, cela m'aurait pas étonnée le moins du monde. Après tout, tu es le plus con des hommes que j'ai rencontré, mais aussi le plus intelligent. Mais de Tifa, qui est incapable de mentir, c'est totalement risible.

- Jesse, tu as changé, murmura Tifa, déçue.

Son interlocutrice lui jeta un coup d'œil sans émotion.

- Néanmoins, l'offre est intéressante. Je ne travaillerai pas pour Avalanche, mais avec elle.

Cloud sourit, moqueur.

- Il en a toujours été ainsi.

- Alors, c'est conclu.

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3 : Camarades

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Lys :_** Je n'ai saisi le sens de ta phrase : « enfin te connaissant, c'est "normal" ». On se connaît ? ^^

**_Lunastrelle : _**Dans ce chapitre-ci, j'explique un peu pourquoi j'ai laissé Aerith vivante... Pas que c'est mon personnage préféré, mais dans le scénario original écrit avec une amie, il y avait plusieurs scènes cocasses entre elle et Tifa... Mais comme la fic diffère un peu (pas mal, en fait ! ^^)  
du scénario original, autant la garder... Faut pas tout changer, quand même ! xD

Je suis contente de voir que la fic vous plaît. Voici donc le prochain chapitre ! Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

** - Chapitre 3 - **

**_Camarades_  
**

Dormir. Dans un soupir, elle remonta la couverture sous son menton et se retourna dans son sommeil. Jesse rêvait. Avachie dans le fauteuil, ayant laissé le lit à Cloud et Tifa, elle murmurait des mots sans suite. Sur le lit, on ne pouvait entendre que le souffle régulier du couple endormi.

Pourtant, à l'extérieur, la silhouette d'un homme traversait la grande place de Kalm malgré la pluie torrentielle qui continuait de tomber. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel chargé de nuages. La pluie dégoulina sur son visage pâle. Sans même en prendre compte, il continua sa route vers l'auberge. Le réceptionniste n'y était pas. Évidemment, il devait dormir. Il ne le réveilla pas. Il monta plutôt les escaliers. Sur le palier, il fixa le couloir, regardant les portes qui s'alignaient. Il finit par choisir l'une des portes et frappa vivement.

Jesse sursauta. On frappait. Comateuse, elle vit Cloud se lever et ouvrir la porte. Un homme entra. Encore à moitié endormie, elle le détailla rapidement. Il était grand, un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, peut-être plus, mince, habillé de noir et d'une large cape rouge déchiquetée dans le bas. Elle entrevit des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. L'homme parla d'une voix rauque, mais la jeune femme ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'il dit. Cloud acquiesça, réveilla vivement Tifa, fit signe à Jesse de se lever.

- Nous partons.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement. Repoussant la couverture, elle attrapa un sac de voyage où ses vêtements étaient déjà enfouis et l'arrima à son épaule. Tifa lissa sa chevelure d'une main vive, et elles suivirent Cloud et l'inconnu hors de l'auberge. La pluie s'était calmée un peu. L'eau froide termina de réveiller Jesse, qui s'étira en bâillant tout en suivant les deux hommes, accompagnée de son amie. Elle se pencha d'ailleurs vers celle-ci :

- Qui c'est, cet enfoiré qui me coupe ma nuit de sommeil méritée ? glissa-t-elle.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Tifa.

- C'est Vincent.

Jesse haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas son nom, que je demandais !

- C'est notre communicateur. Si quelque chose arrive en notre absence au vaisseau, il se doit de venir nous en informer. La majorité du temps, cependant, il n'est pas sur le vaisseau.

Le groupe venait de sortir de Kalm. La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée. Les deux hommes scrutaient la plaine et le ciel.

- Il est utile, le communicateur, s'il n'est jamais sur le vaisseau !

Tifa fronça les sourcils.

- Il est en mission.

- Ah.

Finalement, Jesse entendit un grondement lointain. Elle leva la tête, et vit le fameux vaisseau. Un énorme hautvent, nommé le Shera. La jeune femme le trouva magnifique.

- Allez, viens, nous embarquons, déclara Tifa en prenant sa main.

Elle la tira vers la passerelle où elles grimpèrent à bord. Sur le pont extérieur, Jesse laissa son regard dériver.

_Métal._

Probablement du titane, ou même de l'adamantium. En tout cas, elle voyait bien que c'était très résistant. Tifa tira à nouveau sur sa main, et elle la suivit à l'intérieur.

_Porte coulissante. Interrupteur électronique. _

Jesse était presque émerveillée. Le propriétaire de ce vaisseau était vraiment un as. Tifa la mena à travers quelques couloirs et elles finirent par déboucher sur une grande salle, où une énorme table centrale trônait, entouré de gens à la mine plutôt grave. Jesse reconnut rapidement Barret, avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux en brosse et son mini-canon à son bras. Il faisait aussi une bonne tête de plus que tout le monde dans la salle, y compris ce Vincent. Voyant Tifa s'installer dans un coin, Jesse en fit de même et détailla chaque occupant de la salle. À côté de Barret siégeait un grand homme blond qui portait des lunettes d'aéronautique et une cigarette sautillait au coin de sa bouche. Elle demanda des précisions sur ses fonctions à sa voisine, c'est-à-dire Tifa.

- Qui c'est, lui à la cigarette ?

- C'est Cid, le pilote. Le vaisseau lui appartient.

Jesse acquiesça. Faut dire qu'avec les lunettes, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Non loin, une énorme peluche observait Cloud. Un chat était assis sur sa tête. L'animal avait entre ses mains une manette, probablement pour manipuler la peluche.

- Le chat ?

- Cait Sith. Notre espion.

Au pied de la peluche, un énorme animal au pelage de feu semblait sommeiller. Jesse contempla longuement la bête, sentant un certain respect pour celle-ci.

- Euh… L'étrange animal…

Tifa sourit.

- C'est notre ancien. C'est un gardien de Canyon Cosmos. Son nom est Nanaki, mais son nom de laboratoire est Rouge XIII. C'est un bon ami et un excellent combattant.

Jesse sourit. Pour la dernière partie, elle ne pouvait que croire Tifa, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait déduire sur la musculature de l'animal. De l'autre côté de la table, il y avait une fille, à peine plus jeune qu'elle, qui avait l'allure de ces ninjas d'Utai. Elle en avait aussi les traits asiatiques. À sa droite, une fille vaguement familière en robe rose siégeait, ses yeux verts émeraude légèrement tristes.

- Et les filles ? L'une d'entre elle me semble familière, même si je suis sûre de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée.

- La plus jeune s'appelle Yuffie. Elle vient d'Utai, elle est la fille du chef de clan.

- Donc, c'est un ninja.

- En quelque sorte, acquiesça Tifa. Admettons que ce n'est pas ainsi que nous l'avons rencontrée. Elle nous avait volé notre argent et nos matérias.

- Et l'autre ?

Le sourire de Tifa se flétrit légèrement.

- Aerith.

Jesse comprit. Elle comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme lui semblait si familière. C'était l'Ancien qui avait accompagné Cloud et que les Turks poursuivaient incessamment. Un détail clochait. N'était-elle pas morte assassinée par le général des armées de la Shinra, le grand Sephiroth ?

- Elle n'est pas…

- Morte ? termina Tifa avec amertume. Lors de notre combat contre Sephiroth, Holy l'a ramenée. Apparemment, il ne pouvait laisser sa gardienne aux portes d'Hadès… Depuis, elle est avec nous.

Jesse fronça les sourcils. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse méditer sur les paroles de Tifa, Cloud s'avança dans la salle et s'installa au bout de la table.

- Les nouvelles ?

Les mines contrites qui apparurent sur les visages de ses camarades le rendirent furieux.

- Alors ? insista-t-il, la voix basse, lourde de colère.

- Nous avons perdu la trace du tombeau de Sephiroth.

Le poing de Cloud s'abattit sur la table, faisant sursauter Jesse, qui ne l'avait qu'avec cet air moqueur qu'elle détestait.

_Pas seulement cet air… Rappelle-toi une certaine explosion…_

Jesse ne put se pencher plus longtemps sur ce cas alors que Cloud reprenait :

- Qui était de surveillance à la grotte Nord ?

- Moi, fit Barret en se levant, son regard fermé.

Voyant le poing de Cloud s'abattre à nouveau sur la table, Tifa se leva.

- Assez. J'irai voir de quoi il retourne.

Cloud lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Non, personne n'ira. La séance est terminée, jusqu'à j'ai réfléchi à cette question.

Le silence s'installa. Ses compagnons quittèrent la salle, Tifa amena Jesse s'installer, ne laissant que Vincent adossé au mur, et un Cloud penché sur la table.

- L'histoire est-elle destinée à se répéter indéfiniment, Vincent ? Devront-on nous, ou plutôt, devrais-je tuer Sephiroth à nouveau dans un cycle sans fin ?

Vincent darda sur lui ses prunelles rouges.

- Tant qu'il y aura la Matéria Noire, Sephiroth reviendra toujours.

- Nous avons pourtant son contraire et sa gardienne… Je ne comprends pas les desseins des dieux, Vincent.

- Personne ne le peut.

- Et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui puisse le réveiller parmi nous ?

Vincent secoua négativement la tête.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Il y aurait pu y avoir toi, mais plus maintenant, tu es libéré de cette emprise.

Cloud hocha la tête.

- Nous sommes donc condamnés à le voir revenir une autre fois…

* * *

**Pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, que le retour sur les personnages, on les présente, quoi ! Et puis, j'y glisse l'élément déclencheur de l'histoire, à vous de trouver qu'est-ce que c'est... Bien qu'il soit assez simple... XD**

**Reviews ? ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Départ

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Lys : _****Ça va, tu es pardonnée !

Merci aux autres reviews (lunastrelle, Sehaltiel ), ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Mais je vous assure que le prochain chapitre (en écriture) sera plus mouvementé ! Enfin... Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

** - Chapitre 4 - **

**_Départ_  
**

La chambre était grande, avec un hublot qui laissait entrer un peu de lumière, des néons au plafond de la pièce et un lit deux places à l'allure confortable. Jesse jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et s'écrasa sur le lit avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle aurait bien voulu profiter de quelques heures de sommeil qui avait été coupée par cet individu à l'air louche, mais la configuration du vaisseau la laissait trop intriguée. Au diable la fatigue !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! En coup de vent, Jesse se précipita hors de sa chambre et rattrapa Tifa qui l'avait laissée dans sa chambre en la pressant de lui faire visiter le vaisseau. Le sourire amusé de son amie ne lui échappa pas. Si Jesse était devenue méfiante et rebelle, elle restait une enfant lorsqu'il venait temps de parler de mécanique et d'explosifs. Au moins tempérait-elle ses ardeurs… Tifa se fit une joie de lui montrer le vaisseau, retrouvant un peu de son amie d'antan. De la soute et la salle des machines, où Jesse resta un long moment ébahie, jusqu'aux ponts supérieurs et à la salle des opérations. Tout y passa. Tifa présenta même Cid à Jesse, qui aussitôt, s'entendit à merveille avec le pilote. Après tout, ils partageaient la même passion…

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le couloir des chambres, Cloud leur coupa le chemin, le visage fermé.

- Tifa, dit-il.

Jesse regarda Cloud d'un œil inexpressif, toute trace de gaieté disparue de son visage.

- Nous avons tranché. J'ai horreur de devoir te laisser y aller, mais tu pars dès l'aube demain. J'ai déjà averti Cid de mettre le cap au nord.

Tifa ne semblait pas surprise. Au contraire, une lueur d'anticipation brillait dans ses yeux, comme si elle savait déjà que Cloud l'enverrait dans la grotte nord.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires de ce pas.

Elle dépassa Cloud d'un pas vif, laissant son compagnon avec Jesse, le regard vide. Jesse observa le chef d'Avalanche un long moment. Jusqu'à la bague qu'il portait à son annuaire…

- Tu l'as mariée…

Cloud soupira.

- Je ne voulais pas. Elle sait que je l'aime plus que tout, mais je ne peux pas la laisser passer avant l'avenir de la planète. Elle dit qu'elle sait tout ça, et qu'elle s'en fout, mais des fois je me dis que je devrais tout foutre en l'air et lui montrer mon amour une bonne fois pour tout…

Jesse éclata de rire.

- Alors, Tifa t'en voudra.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interdit.

- Tifa veut seulement être à tes côtés. Qu'elle soit en dernier ou en premier n'a pas d'importance pour elle, le fait qu'elle te suivra dans tes aventures la comblera.

Il sourit.

- Probablement… Merci, Jesse.

Il tourna les talons pour s'élancer à la poursuite de Tifa. Restée seule, Jesse fixa un moment le couloir maintenant désert, avant de hausser les épaules et de se rendre à sa chambre. Cloud n'avait pas à la remercier. Juste à ouvrir les yeux. C'était bien suffisant. Décidant de profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait sciemment jetés par-dessus bord, elle s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil bienfaisant qui l'englobait.

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'elle ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, les sourcils froncés. La fatigue avait bien disparu, mais son corps envoyait des signaux d'alarmes… Elle prit un moment avant de comprendre. Dans un soupir, elle se leva ouvrit la porte communicante à sa chambre : la salle de bain. Quelques minutes, elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur son lit. Plutôt que de se rendormir immédiatement, elle avança une main vers son sac de voyage et en sortit quelques pièces de métal et des fils de cuivre. Pendant une heure ou deux, elle monta un explosif sommaire, qu'elle améliorerait plus tard. Ce fut lorsqu'elle aperçut la lueur de l'aube par le hublot, après avoir raccordé quelques fils, qu'elle se rendit compte que Tifa partirait bientôt. Laissant de côté son ouvrage, elle se leva et sortit pour se rendre sur le pont extérieur. Tifa y était, avec Cloud et Vincent. Elle s'approcha. Cloud donnait les dernières recommandations avant son départ.

- Bonne chance, Tifa, murmura Jesse.

La jeune femme sursauta et vint la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu n'avais pas à te lever…

Jesse haussa les épaules.

- Je ne dormais pas…

Tifa sourit. Puis elle descendit la passerelle. Les deux hommes remontèrent celle-ci, tandis que Jesse envoyait la main à son amie. Le vaisseau prit de l'altitude, et bientôt, la jeune femme ne vit plus qu'un minuscule point noir au milieu d'un glacier couvert de neige. Sentant soudain le froid se presser contre sa peau, Jesse rentra vite à sa chambre. Au moment où elle tournait la poignée, elle se sentit observée. La jeune femme leva la tête et aperçut l'homme à la cape rouge au bout du couloir – Vincent – qui l'observait sans interruption. Jesse se hérissa. Qu'avait-il à la regarder aussi intensément ? Elle l'ignora et pénétra dans sa chambre, à l'abri de ces regards étranges. Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb, bien au chaud dans ses couvertures.

* * *

Elle est fatiguée, notre Jesse... ^^

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Approche

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Lys : _N'étant pas très douée pour les descriptions concernant le décor, j'ai quand même essayé de donner un aperçu de ce que ressens Jesse par rapport au vaisseau... Ce n'est pas vraiment une description, mais bon...Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'est Banal Fantasy, c'est assez intriguant... ^^

_Sehaltiel :_ Non, ce n'est pas une impression. Elle est vraiment fatiguée. ^^

**Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre. Mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas encore le meilleure, selon ma première lectrice, qui se trouve à être celle avec qui j'avais écrit le scénario original... xD Bon, allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 - **

**_Approche_  
**

Solitude et ennui. Les jours qui suivirent furent assez mornes. Jesse les passa enfermée dans sa chambre, au milieu des morceaux de métal, des outils chauffants et des fils de cuivres, deux ou trois batteries traînant sur une table basse, dans un coin. Déjà, plusieurs prototypes d'explosifs, chacun variant sur la puissance de déflagration, s'alignaient sur la même table, attendant de recevoir une batterie pour les moniteurs électroniques.

Un rayon lumineux brisa la concentration de la jeune femme, penchée sur des fils qu'elle soudait sur l'appareil. Hébétée, elle ferma son outil chauffant et jeta un regard par le hublot. Étrangement, le ciel semblait calme. Décidant de sortir de sa chambre un peu, elle s'étira longuement et se leva. Jesse monta sur le pont extérieur, savourant la brise légère qui soufflait. Malgré l'altitude, la température n'était pas trop froide, signe qu'ils s'approchaient des villes du Sud. Jesse risqua un œil vers le sol, des dizaines de mètres plus bas. Elle contempla un moment les contours d'un village coloré. Probablement celui de Costa Del Sol. Voilà pourquoi elle voyait le soleil briller autant et la température si chaude, tout à coup. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était le genre de température qu'elle aimait bien.

Jesse s'accouda au bastingage et laisser son regard dériver dans l'immensité bleue du ciel qui l'environnait. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Tranquille. Chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'un tintement clair résonna dans les escaliers menant au pont extérieur…

La jeune femme se redressa et observa la porte ouverte. Elle y aperçut ce type étrange, Vincent, qui montait, le visage sombre. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ou du moins, ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Jesse attendit qu'il ait passé le seuil pour s'y diriger. Cet homme la mettait mal-à-l'aise, autant par son regard sanglant que par sa taille assez imposante malgré sa minceur. Vincent lui jeta un coup d'œil, sans vie, avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait un moment plus tôt Jesse, qui descendait maintenant les escaliers pour retourner à sa chambre.

Si Vincent avait compris le manège de la jeune femme, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il comprenait ce besoin de le fuir. Son apparence ne lui était pas inconnue, il savait qu'il était franchement effrayant depuis ces expériences horribles qu'Hojo avait pratiquées sur lui, sur son corps après son décès… Vincent suivit des yeux un oiseau qui passait trop proche du vaisseau. Ouais, il était foutrement effrayant, songea-t-il amèrement en voyant le piaf s'envoler à tire-d'aile en le voyant. Si un stupide oiseau ne l'approchait pas, qu'en serait-il d'une femme aussi belle que Jesse ? Un sourire ironique s'esquissa sur le visage de Vincent. Et malgré ces différences, malgré le fait qu'il se sentait comme une bête hideuse devant une déesse, elle l'attirait. Peut-être devrait-il la forcer à le regarder, lui, un monstre ? Son sourire disparut. Il n'était pas si cruel pour infliger ceci à Jesse. Et pourtant…

Au soir, Jesse consentit enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour aller prendre un repas dans la cafétéria du vaisseau. D'un pas rapide, elle s'y dirigea, se fiant à son instinct pour trouver la bonne salle. Si le vaisseau était plutôt grand, les couloirs se ressemblant tous, d'un même gris métallique morne, et que les portes semblaient toutes mener à des pièces semblables, la cafétéria ne fit pas exception. Heureusement, Jesse vit juste, et tomba précisément sur celle-ci. Elle était peu occupée. Il y avait Barret, dans un coin, qui jouait du tournevis sur son bras métallique. Dans l'autre coin, il y avait Nanaki et Cait Sith – sans sa peluche – qui discutaient. Jesse s'approcha du bar à nourriture, se servit une assiette de quelques légumes et d'une soupe et alla s'installer à une table pour manger son repas.

Elle n'adressa pas la parole à personne. Elle mangea en silence, les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire dans sa soupe. C'est ainsi que Cloud la trouva, fixa son bol, l'air concentrée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en l'observant.

- Elle est bonne, la soupe ?

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Oh, la terre appelle la lune ! fit Cloud.

Jesse émergea enfin de sa fixation.

- Hein ? marmonna-t-elle, hébétée.

- Je disais : elle est bonne, la soupe ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Cloud, toujours en souriant, désigna son bol qu'elle fixait quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu fixais ton bol. Elle est bonne, au moins ?

Comprenant enfin ce que son chef lui disait, Jesse rougit. Elle mit le nez dans sa soupe pour cacher son embarras.

- Oui, oui… Elle est bonne, la soupe… grogna-t-elle, avant d'en prendre une nouvelle cuillère.

Cloud éclata de rire.

- Où étais-tu passée, ces derniers jours ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Travaillais… déclara-t-elle laconiquement.

- De nouveaux explosifs ?

Jesse lui jeta un regard.

- En voilà une question… Non, j'apprenais une danse classique. J'ai l'air de travailler sur quoi, selon toi, Strife ?

Cloud inclina la tête.

- Évidemment. Tu viendras me présenter ces échantillons, plus tard. Je suis intéressé par tes nouveaux modèles.

Il se leva. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, Cloud se retourna, un grand sourire moqueur sur ses traits.

- Ce serait marrant de te voir danser la danse classique… Je suis sûr que ça plairait bien à Tifa…

Pour toute réponse, une cuillère vola contre le mur, près de la porte, suivit de près par le bol de soupe.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Jesse se présenta à la chambre de Cloud, un sac en tissu sur son épaule. Elle frappa sèchement. La jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur son supérieur.

- Ah Jesse. Entre.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Jesse fit quelques pas dans la pièce, transformée en bureau, et alla déposer le sac sur le meuble de métal, dans le coin.

- Voilà tes explosifs.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur, tandis que Cloud plongeait une main dans le sac pour en retirer une bombe.

- Elle est complète ?

Jesse secoua négativement la tête.

- Les batteries sont au fond du sac. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me balader avec des explosifs qui pourraient s'activer à la moindre anicroche.

Cloud acquiesça. Il détailla rapidement l'assemblage sophistiqué, notant au passage l'écran tactile, l'afficheur numérique.

- Quelle force ?

Jesse sourit.

- Assez puissante pour détruire un bâtiment en moins de temps pour dire son nom. Près de huit mille mètre par seconde, pour la vitesse de déflagration.

- Impressionnant. Il y a quoi dedans ?

- Nitroglycérine, essence, un peu de poudre blanche… et essentiellement du gaz comme de l'hydrogène.

Cloud acquiesça.

- Encore content que tu ne fasses pas sauter le vaisseau avec tes mélanges dangereux…

Jesse haussa les épaules.

- Je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Cloud sourit.

- J'espère. Tu peux t'en aller.

La jeune femme inclina la tête, et quitta la salle. Tranquillement, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au tournant du couloir, elle pila net.

- Bonjour.

Jesse écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Vincent était adossé contre la porte de sa chambre, ses yeux rouges la fixaient désagréablement. Sa voix basse et rauque fit couler un frisson sur son échine. La jeune femme ne répondit pas, trop mal à l'aise pour le faire. Vraiment, ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos, sans qu'elle ne sache la raison de ce fait, elle le sentait, c'est tout.

- Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment présenté…

- Inutile… articula Jesse, la bouche sèche. Je sais qui tu es, et tu sais qui je suis. Pas besoin de plus.

Elle voulait seulement qu'il s'enlève de la porte, pour qu'elle puisse fuir l'intensité de ce regard sanglant posé sur elle.

- Je suppose, fit Vincent. Mais pourrais-je connaître la raison pour laquelle tu m'évites ?

Il s'était rapproché, rapidement, gracieusement. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, l'homme était au-dessus d'elle, et bloquait toute retraite. Jesse laissa échapper un hoquet. Elle se rendit compte d'au moins une chose. En fait deux. La première était que Vincent, il était vraiment très grand. Elle se sentait minuscule, pressée contre le mur ainsi. La deuxième était que son regard rouge lui foutait une trouille terrible, mais qu'elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux de ces prunelles rouges. Elle semblait hypnotisée par elles.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Jesse déglutit, et se tassa un peu plus contre le mur, comme si elle essayait de se fondre avec lui.

- Je…

Elle réussit à briser le lien visuel, et tourna la tête sur le côté.

- Tu me rends mal à l'aise… chuchota Jesse, un peu tremblante.

Vincent se pencha un peu plus vers elle. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, maintenant. Il leva une main et Jesse cria de stupeur lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid, de dur, de métallique effleurer sa peau. En voulant s'écarter trop brusquement, la griffe érafla sa joue. Jesse posa aussitôt une main dessus sous la brûlure de la blessure. Elle la retira un peu tachée de sang. Immédiatement après ce constat, Vincent s'écarta et s'enfuit dans l'obscurité du vaisseau, laissant une Jesse tremblante, une main posée sur sa joue où gouttaient quelques gouttes de sang, totalement perdue.

* * *

**C'est presque comme une marque d'amour. Mignon, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Reviews ? ^^  
**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Colère

**- Chapitre 6 -**

**_Colère_  
**

Après cet incident, Jesse ne revit pas Vincent. La blessure à sa joue avait suscité quelques questions, mais sous le ferme refus de la jeune femme de répondre, les autres membres de l'équipe avaient abandonné.

Ce matin-là, Jesse se réveilla avec une étrange angoisse lui étreignant le cœur. Elle se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour dissiper quelque peu les brumes du sommeil. La jeune femme s'observa un moment dans le miroir, suivit du bout des doigts le trait fin et rouge qui lui barrait la joue droite. Elle avait l'intime conviction que cette angoisse qu'elle ressentait était liée avec l'homme qui l'avait marquée, Vincent.

Dans un soupir, elle se sécha rapidement et alla s'habiller. Jesse sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de pilotage. Cloud s'y trouvait, concentré sur une feuille qu'il tenait crispée entre ses doigts. Cid, juste à côté, à la barre, fixait le ciel et jetait de temps à autre un coup d'œil à Cloud ou au radar afin de garder son cap. Jesse s'approcha. Cloud la vit et la héla.

- Jesse. Viens un peu par ici.

Intriguée, la jeune femme s'avança.

- Tu connais l'organisation de la WRO ?

Jesse esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

- Ouais. Par les rumeurs. Paraît que c'est la société qui a remplacé la Shinra.

- Et ton avis ?

- Tous des chiens, comme elle. On ne change pas le monde en quelques années. Les grandes organisations seront toujours des manipulatrices qui ne recherchent que le pouvoir et la richesse.

Cloud semblait indifférent à l'opinion de la jeune femme.

- Avalanche travaille pour la WRO.

Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe. Il ne vit pas le coup de poing. Un beau direct sur la pommette. Cloud esquissa un sourire amer. Il pouvait dire bonjour à l'hématome sur son visage, avec la droite que cette fille avait. Il frotta doucement sa joue endolorie, sans lâcher des yeux une Jesse au regard froid.

- Tu n'es qu'un beau salaud, Strife.

- Je sais. Pourtant, j'ai besoin que tu surmontes ta rancune sur le gouvernement et que tu ailles sur cette mission.

La jeune femme tendit la main. Cloud lui tendit le papier, qu'elle lui arracha littéralement des mains avant de tourner les talons. Cid jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur.

- Cette fille est vraiment étrange.

Cloud fixa le dos de Jesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision, sans cesser de frotter sa pommette.

- Elle a vécu bien des choses. Je ne sais absolument pas par quoi elle est passée depuis cette maudite explosion du secteur sept, à cause de la Shinra. Espérons seulement qu'elle sera à la hauteur et que rien n'arrivera à Reeve lors de leur rencontre demain…

Cid s'alluma une cigarette.

- Faut l'espérer.

Quant à Jesse, la rage froide qu'elle ressentait brûlait toujours aussi forte depuis l'annonce de Cloud. Le papier froissé dans son poing serré, elle marchait d'un pas vif vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière elle et attrapa un sac afin de préparer ces affaires pour la mission. Alors qu'elle fourrait vêtement et poignard dans le sac de tissu, un mouvement dans l'obscurité de sa chambre attira son attention. En moins d'une milliseconde, un poignard en main, Jesse allait frapper alors qu'une main l'immobilisait et faisait tomber l'arme. Le visage de Vincent apparut au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne ressentait rien, seulement cette colère froide qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

- Rapide, chuchota Vincent.

Jesse enfonça un autre poignard dans son épaule qu'elle avait attrapé du bout des doigts. Il ne bougea même pas. Il la poussa même contre le mur de sa chambre. La colère commençait à retomber au profit de quelque chose d'autre de plus primitif : une curiosité craintive. Jesse sentit le sang goutter sur son bras, tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur elle pour lui couper toute retraite.

Vincent sourit doucement et pencha la tête. Il respira la douceur de son parfum, mélangée à l'odeur âcre du sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Lentement, l'homme aux yeux rouges retira le couteau et le jeta plus loin, sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme.

- Jolie tentative, susurra l'homme à son oreille.

Il la sentit frissonner. Il recula son visage pour l'observer.

- Ignorais-tu que des blessures par une arme telle que ton poignard était inefficace contre moi ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris. Il sourit. D'un coup sec, il déchira sa chemise pour exposer à l'air la blessure. Le sang coulait toujours à flot, mais la peau semblait se refermer rapidement sous la profusion de liquide carmin. Vincent tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Jesse, qui fixait son épaule maintenant presque guérie.

- Mais tu vois, mon sang, j'en ai besoin, murmura soudain l'homme. Et tu l'as fait couler sous le coup de la colère. Que vas-tu faire pour réparer ton erreur ?

La jeune femme prisonnière entre lui et le mur se tassa un peu plus contre le mur. Puis, comme un ressort, elle se projeta contre lui. Il éclata de rire. Jesse était vraiment dégourdie. Malheureusement, ce fut comme si elle avait heurté un bloc de béton. Sonnée, elle retomba contre le mur. En vain, elle donna des coups de poing afin de se dégager.

- Pourquoi tant de violence ? demanda Vincent, un peu surpris par la véhémence de la jeune femme à se débarrasser de lui.

Épuisée, la jeune femme renonça. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et siffla d'une voix morne :

- Tu m'oppresses…

L'instant suivant, Vincent attrapait le visage de la jeune femme, le tournait pour dégager sa gorge et y fourra son nez. Jesse tenta de le repousser, sans succès. Il était beaucoup trop fort. Lorsqu'elle sentit des dents la mordre, elle cria de stupeur. Vincent raffermit sa poigne, la serrant si fort qu'elle gémit de douleur. Et il l'a mordit plus fort, faisant pénétrer dans sa chair ses dents pointues pour faire couler son sang à elle. Le sang coula dans sa gorge, et il grogna de plaisir. Malgré la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps, Jesse tenta de se débattre, mais au fur et à mesure que son sang s'échappait, les forces lui manquaient.

Vincent arrêta enfin de boire et se recula. Et croisa les yeux vitreux de la jeune femme juste avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dans les bras. Et tout ce qu'il entendit fut un souffle incertain qui se mua en mot tandis qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience :

- Monstre…

Vincent se glaça. Elle l'avait traitée de monstre. Choqué, il observa la fabricante d'explosifs inerte dans ses bras. Un rictus amer tordit la bouche de l'homme tandis qu'il la déposait sur son lit. Elle avait vu juste. S'asseyant à côté d'elle, Vincent suivit du doigt la courbe de sa joue.

- Tu as vu juste. Je ne suis pas humain. Je suis une bête assoiffée de violence, de chair et de sang. Surtout le tien…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son réveil.

La jeune femme avait une capacité de guérison particulièrement forte, ou devait avoir une volonté de fer, puisqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à peine une heure plus tard. Vincent était toujours assis sur le rebord du lit, dos à elle. L'esprit embrumée, elle tenta de se redresser et un vertige la prit. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, exténuée. Ses mouvements attirèrent l'attention de l'homme, qui tourna la tête vers elle.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, puis Vincent baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi…

La jeune femme se contenta de le regarder. Elle n'avait pas la force de parler.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre, maintenant.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'homme, un sourire amer.

- Je suppose que cela doit être le cas…

Vincent sentit une main effleurer son bras de chair. Il leva les yeux vers Jesse, qui le fixait intensément. Elle retira sa main et la glissa sur son cou. Il attrapa sa main d'un geste vif.

- Je t'ai sûrement effrayée, n'est-ce pas ?

Jesse soupira doucement. Elle dégagea sa main sans vraiment de volonté.

- Tu sais que je suis assignée à une mission avec toi ? murmura-t-elle.

Il inclina la tête.

- Non, je l'ignorais. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec moi. Je comprendrais ta réaction.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu es… Pourquoi tu as bu mon sang… Pourquoi en ta présence, mon cœur bats comme si j'étais en constant danger… souffla la technicienne en bombe.

Vincent posa une main sur son front.

- Reprends des forces. Je répondrai aux questions que je pourrai à ton réveil. Maintenant, dors.

Malgré elle, Jesse se sentit glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Voici le chapitre préférée de ma première lectrice. Je dois avouer que c'est assez mouvementé... Mais j'aime bien le côté sanglant du chapitre. Et rassurez-vous, si Vincent agit comme un vampire, ce n'en est pas un, comme le veut les rumeurs. C'est plus un côté monstrueux de Chaos... ^^**

**Reviews ?  
**


End file.
